A Multi-Protocol Label switching (MPLS) network generally does not provide an easy, scalable way to allow network service providers to sell both protected and unprotected services to their customers. As used herein, a protected service is a service that provides protection, e.g., Fast Reroute (FRR) protection, for a customer's network traffic to protect against a failure in an area of the MPLS network. In contrast, an unprotected service is a service that does not provide FRR protection for the customer's traffic and thus, subjects that traffic to conventional convergence techniques when the failure arises in the network area.
However, it may be desirable for the service providers to offer FRR protection for selective traffic to a destination node of the network area. In conventional techniques, a network area may be configured for “selective” FRR protection by providing at least one full provider edge (PE)-PE node Traffic Engineering (TE) tunnel mesh. Specifically, the full PE-PE TE mesh may be deployed in the network area where the mesh may be utilized for protected customer traffic. However, deploying at least one full PE-PE TE mesh does not scale well with the introduction of new PE nodes into the network area, and thus the service providers may be reluctant to offer “selective” FRR in this manner. As such, the network area may be configured to provide FRR protection for either all of the customer traffic or none of the customer traffic to the destination node in the network area.